


Caring can be an advantage

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a little oneshot about John finding out Mycroft's married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring can be an advantage

"Sherlock why are we at your brother's work."

"Because he's not answering his phone." growled Sherlock "And I need him to watch Mummy and Father."

"He did last time didn't he? So isn't it your-"

"I do not have time to go line dancing." he stated before opening the door to find Anthea in Mycroft's office sitting in his chair "What are you doing in my brother's chair?"

"Being him for the week."

"He sick?"

"No he took a holiday." she stated not looking up from her phone

"Mycroft Holmes took a holiday?"

"Yes."

Sherlock laughed

"Where is he really?"

Anthea sighed

"What do you want Sherlock?"

"For him to watch our parents."

"It's your turn he did it last time."

"But-"

"Plus Sherlock how can he do so from France."

"France? He really did go on a holiday?"

"Yes, Sherlock did you forget it was the 21st of January?" 

Sherlock looked confused at that making Anthea roll her eyes

"Your brother's and sister's in law anniversary they've been married for 25 years?"

John looked shock at that

"25...how old is Mycroft?"

"43 going on 44."

"He was only 18 when he got married?"

"Yes."

"Wow..." said John "That's just...Christ that's just shocking."

Sherlock rolled his eyes

"When is he coming back?"

"Next Friday."

"That's a whole week."

"You can count good." said Anthea

"Anthea, he needs to come back now I will not be able to handle our-"

"John can you help him?"

"Of course."

"See there's your answer."

Sherlock went to open his mouth but frowned

"Fine." he growled "If you get a call from my brother tell him I hope he enjoys his sex holiday." with that Sherlock was gone

"I better...." said John

Anthea wasn't listening she was already texting away


End file.
